The New Blader
by Zander Soulwind
Summary: Someone has come to challenge the BladeBreakers by himself. Who is this person and what is he hiding from them? One could only guess.
1. Chapter 1

The New Blader

This is my own story for beyblade, First it will be about my Character going against the BladeBreakers by himself and then after all that it will be about he past and what he had gone through. Enjoy!

I do not own any other character apart from Zander.

The New Blader.

Chapter 1: Finding them.

The sun is shining nice and brightly and at a park near the BBA office some kids are playing with beyblades and cheering each other on.

Not to far from there someone wearing a cloak with a hood up is walking along the path next to the park. "Well, there is the BBA office but I wonder where they are?" He asked himself looking at the BBA office until he hears the kids playing in the park and turns his head to see them a little way down the park from where he was standing. "Maybe they know where they are." He said as he went towards them.

The kids were still going at each other until one blade finally gets knocked into the air and flying past on of the kids. "O man, I lost again." The kid said whilst on his knees. "Hey kid." A voice now came from behind all the kids hanging around the stadium. The kids turn round to see the person in the cloak. "Here's your blade back." He said as he walked towards the one that lost and holds out his hand with the beyblade in it. The kid takes his beyblade and gets up. "Thank you." The kid said looking at the cloak. "Who are you?" The kid now asks him. "That's not important but could you please tell me where the BladeBreakers are?" He asked the kid. "I'll take you there, that is, if you can beat me." The kid on the other side of the stadium said. "You're on." The person in the cloak said to this. The one that lost now moves out of the way and stood to the side of the stadium.

The kid that made the challenge gets his blade ready as the person in the cloak slowly puts his hands into his jeans pockets as the kid to the side starts to count. "3……2……1….." Right at the last second he pulls out a red beyblade and a red launcher and puts them together and then puts the cord though the launcher. "Let it rip!" They now both shout out at the same time.

The blades land and spin start to spin around the stadium for a few second until the kid goes in for the attack but as soon as it's the red blade it gets knocked but lands safely. "No way!" The kid shouts out at this now keeping his blade at a distance. "Well I think I will finish it now." The person in the cloak now said sending his red blade at the kids and knocks it out of the stadium with no problem at all. "Noooo!" The kid now shouted as his blade flying past him. The person in the cloak now catches his blade as it comes back. "Will you take me there now?" He said pulling down his hood. "Of course but first could you please tell use your name?" The kid asked him. The person in the cloak now sighs but doesn't refuse. "My name is Zander." He said putting his blade away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old vs

Chapter 2: Old vs. Young

"Here we are" Said the boy as they stopped in front of what appeared to be more like a dojo than anything else. "Well I'll be going now, cya." The kid said now starting to run back the way they had come from. "Cya" Zander shouted out still looking at the place. "I can't believe they would be at a place like this but then again I can't talk, after all I live…….O forget it, it doesn't really matter right now." He said going towards the entrance that was open for some weird reason.

He walks through the entrance looking around to try and find someone but there didn't seem to be anyone around which seemed weird to him. "Odd, I would have thought there would be someone around unless of course they went somewhere, then again they do go places a lot like me." He said still trying to find someone. He now calls out to try and get an answer but he gets nothing back. "Guess no ones here, nice place though. I guess I will check round the back just to make sure." He said going round the building whilst looking at the place. "This place really is better than it looks from the outside but then again all you see is a wall from out there." He said smiling at this.

He finally gets to the back of the place to come across a pond and it seemed a lot more quit and peaceful. "This just gets better and it is bigger than you think as well." He said looking around. "But there isn't anyone here so I guess I will have to come back later." He said disappointed. Suddenly he senses someone watching him and quickly turns round to see no one there but as soon as he turns back a Shinai is coming down at him but he simply side steps. As Zander does he notices it is only an old man. "Nicely done little dude, I guess your good enough to be my student." The old man suddenly said bringing himself back up and smiling. "You're…….Student, now hang on a moment, I came he to……" He said as he was cut short. "I want if you have skill with a shinai." The old man now said throwing one at Zander who managed to catch it. "Yeah I have some skill but I wouldn't say I am that good." He replied back with while putting the shinai in his right hand. "Then just let me test ya little dude." He said charging at Zander and bringing down his shinai at him. Zander blocks it with is own which impresses the old man. "Please don't call me little dude." He now said pushing the old man back. "Sorry, no can do because that is part of my Moe-Joe little dude." He said going at Zander again but this time with than uppercut. Zander simply jumps back to dodge it and then swings his at granpa but he blocks it. "Moe-Joe? What are you talking about?" He asks as they knock each other back. "Never mind, just keep focused little dude." The old man said going at him again. Zander blocks every attack but seemed to be getting pushed back towards the wall. "Looks like you are at your limit little dude." The old man said still forcing him back. "What makes you think that?" Zander said as he started to force him back now.

At this moment some people come round the corner talking to each other. "Man, I'm still hungry." Tyson said as his stomach growled at him. "What else is new?" Ray said sighing at this. Max now laughs. "Well your home now so that won't be a problem anymore." He said with a smile on his face as always. "Well it's hard being the champion you know." He said as his stomach growled again. "Of course it is." Ray said looking so that Tyson couldn't see his face. "Where did Kai go anyway?" Tyson asked as he always does. "Tyson…..Why ask that when you know that Kai always ends up disappearing?" Kenny now asked him. "I don't know." Tyson replied with as his stomach growled for a third time but then he also comes to a stop to see two people fighting against each other.

Zander suddenly stopped to the sound of growling. "What is that?" He asked turning round to see Tyson and the others standing there but right after this a loud smack is heard and Zander is suddenly dancing around trying to get to his back. He quickly turns round to the old man. "What the heck?" He shouted out. "Number one rule is to never let your guard down you know little dude." The old man said to him. A drop appears behind the others heads as they watched on. Zander was still trying to reach his back because it really stings until someone finally says something. "Granpa? What are you doing?" Tyson now asks the old man. "Granpa?" Zander says in confusion. "So your back little dudes. I was just testing my new student, he's good but needs a little work done." Granpa now said smiling. "I'm not your student." Zander now shouted out at him. "Chill little dude but if you weren't here for that than what were you here for?" Granpa now asks pointing his shinai at Zander. "Are you really here to steal from use?" He now asks. "No, of course not." Zander yelled back. "Then what are you after?" Granpa now asked lowing his shinai again. "I am here to challenge the BladeBreakers." Zander now told him pointing at Tyson and the others.

Suddenly a voice comes from out of no where. "We accept your challenge." Everyone looked up to see someone standing on top of the wall. "Kai!" Tyson now shouted out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted

Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted

Zander now smiles at this and looks at the others. "I thought he would be the one to answer first but I also want the answer from you guys." He said to them. "But still that is one person to accept but why did you do so, so soon?" Zander asked looking up at Kai again. "I 'm bored and I always accept a challenge. On top on this I feel I know you from somewhere." Kai told him. "That would be because you do but it wasn't for very long and it was a long time ago." Zander now tells him. "When and where?" Kai now asks him looking at Zander with dagger like eyes. Zander just stared back for a few seconds and then looked away. "That's not important at the moment." Is what he now replied with. "How's it not important?" Kai asked him getting a little annoyed. "Because it isn't and you will find out in the future so don't worry about it." Zander said now trying to drop the subject because it made him think of his horrible past. "Fine." Is all Kai says looking away.

"Hey! Why would we want to accept?" Tyson asked as his stomach was still growling but it was getting louder. Zander now turned to the others because of this question. "I guess I should really tell you because then it would give a good reason why I challenged you but the main person I want to go against is Kai." He said to them. Kai now looked at him again as the others had question marks above their heads. "Why Kai?" Ray now asks him not really expecting to be told the answer. "You'll find sometime soon." Zander replied with as another growl was heard but this time it did not come from Tyson but Zander. Zander now went red at this. "Guess I'm hungry too." He now said as Granpa started laughing. "Looks like I should get some food ready for these two, can't do anything on an empty stomach after all." He said going into the building and disappearing. The others now followed him in, including Kai, mainly because he wanted to hear what Zander had to say.

A few minutes later they were all sitting around a table with food on it, Kai on the other hand was standing up with his back to the wall and had his arms crossed. Tyson and Zander were the only two eating but Zander was eating normally whilst watching Tyson shove the food down like there is no tomorrow, nearly making Zander choke a few times on his own food by just watching him. "Does he always eat like this?" Zander asked the others. Kenny, Ray and Max all nodded at the same time as they watched on helplessly. "I guess you are always asked that question." He now said taking a bite of something. They all nodded again to this. "Thought so." Zander said after swallowing the food. "Why did you challenge use?" Kai suddenly asks. "O yeah, that's what I am supposed to be telling you, isn't it." Zander said looking at Kai and putting his chop sticks down. "And I am sure you all wish to know." Zander said looking at them all now. "Yes we would." Kenny said moving his glasses around a little. "Well it mainly has something to do with the fact that you stopped Boris and his plans." Zander said to them.

They all looked at him funny mainly because of the name, Tyson even stopped eating because of this. "So what if we stopped Boris." Kai said to him. "What has that got to do with anything?" He now asked. "Everything." Zander replied with. "But at the moment I don't wish to tell you." He said to Kai. Kai uncrossed his arms and now made fists with them. "Why not?" He now asked. "Because I don't wish to but I will tell you that I worked many years to stop Boris and his plans but when I was ready I found out that you guys had already done it. After I found that out I wasn't shore what to do, after all I had trained years to take him down so in the end I decided to challenge you guys to see if I would have been able to stop him and to make it so that my training was not a waste of time." He said looking at Kai. "Seems like you've been through a lot so I think I will accept the challenge." Max said smiling as always. "So that is two down and two to go. On top of this I feel that there are other people that will want to know as well so that is why I won't tell you much yet." Zander said to them. "I accept as well, after all I want something fun to do, it's been a little boring around here at the moment." Ray said to Zander. The others now waited for Tyson to say something as he was the last and most important. "Of course I will, I always like to go against someone new and I am the champion after all." Tyson said laughing.

Zander now looked happy about this. "That's good to hear, now I only need to sort out the plans for it which means I need to go to the BBA office." He said yawning. "Well it seems your not going right now little dude." Granpa now said. "Why not?" Zander asked yawning again. "That is one of the reasons and the other is because it is now getting late." Granpa said to him. "I don't have anywhere to go though." Zander now told him. "Then you can stay here and sleep in Tyson's room." Granpa now insisted. "That's fine by me." Tyson said yawning as well. "Alright then." Zander now said. The others now get up. "Well we'll get going now." Kenny said. "See you tomorrow then." Tyson now said as Kenny, Ray, Max and Kai left. Kai didn't look all too happy at the moment but left anyway.

Now in Tyson's room in the middle of the night, snoring and sleep talking could be heard. "I would have never agreed to this if I knew he was like this at night as well." Zander said as he tried to block it out with his pillow. "I prefer the outside." He now said closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mystery Person

Tyson is fast asleep until he is woken up by Granpa and the others. "What's going on?" Tyson asked yawning and sitting up in his bed. Tyson now looks at his clock to see that it was only seven in the morning and then falls back into his bed.

"Tyson! Get up, Zander's already gone and we want to get to the BBA office to go through the plans as well." Kenny shouted at him. Tyson now waved his hand in the air.

"You guys go, I'll stay here and sleep." Tyson said to them still laying there. The others started to talk to each other, going over how they could get Tyson up until Granpa suddenly comes along with a bucket of water in his hands. He now throws the water at Tyson which makes him shot out of his bed because it is freezing cold. "What did you do that for?" Tyson asks his Granpa, angry, cold and dripping wet.

"Not good to keep your friends waiting little dude." Granpa said as Tyson looked at his friends who all had drops on the back of their heads because of what granpa did.

"Alright, alright, I'll get ready then. "Tyson said grabbing his clothes and running past the others. "I'll be with you in a few minutes." Tyson shouted back at them.

Now at the BBA office their is a knock at the door and Mr Dickenson now says to come in. The door now opens and Zander walks in. "Sorry to come in on you like this but I understand you are the head here." Zander said now walking up to the desk that Mr Dickenson was sitting at which had a lot of paper work on it.

"O my, Don't think I've seen you around here before." Mr Dickenson said stopping what he was doing to look at the young man infront of him.

"No you haven't because I don't live in this country." Zander said as he examined the paper work with his eyes to see the word 'Championship' on most of them.

"I see. Anyway, Welcome to the BBA office, I'm the head here as you know and you can call me Mr Dickenson." Mr Dickenson said holding out his hand.

"I'm Zander, good to finally meet you." Zander said as he shoke hands for a few seconds and then broke off.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Mr Dickenson asked putting his fingers together and waiting for an answer.

Zander stood quite for a few seconds and then spoke. "I wish for a tournament to be arranged." Zander said which surprised Mr Dickenson.

"O and what kind of tournament?" Mr Dickenson now asked Zander, seeming to be interested by this.

"A simple one, it will just be me versus the BladeBreakers in a one-on-one match." Zander said to Mr Dickenson who was even more shocked. "Also the BladeBreakers have already agreed to this, it's just the planning that needs doing which is, of course, why I am here." Zander now added before Mr Dickenson could say anything.

"I see, if that is the case than how can I say no? We do need some interesting things to go on to keep the fans happy so this would be perfect. Have you got any plans for this tournament? Like who you wish to go against first." Mr Dickenson asked Zander now taking his fingers apart from each other.

"Yes I have." Zander said taking a few pieces of paper out of an inside pocket in his jacket and giving it to Mr Dickenson. "Also there are different arena designs for each battle but please don't worry about them if you can't get them done." Zander now said as Mr Dickenson looked through the bits of paper which seemed to have drawn diagrams on them.

"It may be a bit hard to do because of the championship coming up but I do believe it is possible to get these down. When do you want this to be?" Mr Dickenson now asked putting down the pieces of paper down on the table.

"Theres no rush so whenever is possible is fine." Zander saidpleased that the plans were pretty much set.

"Well that's good then, I will let you know when it is ready and when it will start." Mr Dickenson said to Zander. "O and where will I be able to get hold of you?" mr Dickenson now asked.

"I will most probably be with the BladeBreakers for the time being." Zander said to Mr Dickenson as he headed towards the door. "Well, I'm going to leave for now, I'll see you again near the time." Zander now said opening the door.

"Of course, I look forward to that time." Mr Dickenson said watching Zander step out of the room.

"Thank you. Goodbye for now then." Zander said as he closed the door and left round the corner and at that time the BladeBreakers come round the corner on the other side of the corridor and rush to get to mr Dickenson's office.

Tyson now smacks the door open to only see Mr Dickenson sitting there who seem to have had the fright of his life, Tyson now closes the door again. "We're to late." Tyson now says to the others.

"Lets look around, maybe he just left." Kenny now says as the others nod to this and head down the corridor again.

"Why am I always get left out on things and stuck with the paper work and everything else?" Mr Dickenson said sitting in his chair all alone.

Now outside the BBA office building, Zander is walking along the path when ahand suddenly grabs him on the shoulder and pulls him into an alleyway. Zander goes to say something but before he could he notices that it is a women that he knows and hasn't seen for a long time. "Yira! What are you doing here?" Zander asked surprised to see her.

"I know what you are up to and I am here to stop you." Yira now said to Zander almost in a whisper.

"Stop me?" Zander asked a bit confused.

"Yes, stop you from going against the BladeBreakers." She now said a little louder.

"And why would you want to do that?" Zander now asked Yira with an eyebrow up because this seemed very odd and he now pulled himself free from the hand that was still holding him on the shoulder.

"Because i know what can happen to you if you push yourself and so does Claire." Yira now said to him trying to make sure Zander didn't just walk away from her.

"Claire is a part of this as well, I should have known. Look, what I do is up to me and me alone." Zander said turning and starting to walk away until he is stopped again.

"Fine, do what you want but just make sure you don't tell anyone that I was here, espically Kai." Yira said now letting go of him but waited for a reply.

"I figured that would be the case........fine, but be careful because Kai isn't the kind to miss something like this so easierly." Zander said as he walked out of the alleyway and disappeared round the corner.

"I already know and I thought you wouldn't change your mind that easierly." Yira said as she walked in the opposite direction and disapears as well.

End of chapter.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Zander: O god, not one of these things at the end.

Yira: Put up with it because it has to be done.

Zander: Yeah, yeah, alright already.

Yira: Good, now say it.

Zander: *Sigh* The character Yira is not owned by me and is owned by Symphonia-Luna-Angel so please keep that in mind.

Yira: There you go, wasn't that hard was it.

Zander: Well, I'm out of here.

Yira: What? Aren't you going to say good bye to your fans?

Zander: Nice try but that would work.

Yira: O well, bye everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old Friends

Zander was now sitting on the side of a hill on the grass looking at some kids play with their beyblades and having fun. One of the beyblades now gets sent out of the stadium and lands away from the group. "Not bad." Zander says as he now lays himself back on the soft grass and looks up at the sky, watching the clouds and birds go by and fly around. "Their lucky, they always have it easy once they can fly. How it what be nice to fly with them with no rules and problems." Zander now said as he heard the bushes behind him move when there is no wind.

Kai now walks out of the bushes to see Zander laying there and then goes to turn away but then decides to ask Zander something. "What are you hiding from us and why?" Kai now asks Zander without turning round.

"So it was you behind the bushes, what were you doing?" Zander asks and waits for an answer for a few seconds but doesn't get one. "I see, you want an answer first but at the moment I don't wish to answer these kind of questions." Zander now said to Kai.

"Why?" Kai now asked turning round to this.

"Because it is always a pain to keep telling people the same thing all that different times, I proofer to right it all down anyway." Zander said to Kai as he now sat up to see that Kai was walking away from him. "Hey! What about my question?" Zander shouted out but Kai had now disappeared. "Man, everyone thinks I'm a mystrey, even if I had known him for a few years I still wouldn't of been able to figure him out." Zander now said as he layed himself back down on the grass and looks at the sky again. "Well, whatever, for now I just want to relax and do nothing." Zander now said as he closed his eyes.

Zander now opens his eyes a few opens his eyes a few hours later to see that the kids are gone but the sun is still shining with few clouds in the sky still. "Guess I will go off somewhere else, Somewhere I haven't been yet." Zander said as he went to walk away.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Someone said from behind Zander.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here........Claire." Zander said as he turned round to face a girl who seemed to be his age. She seemed to be wearing jeans and a brown jacket that seemed to be zipped up and she had ginger-brown hair.

"Really, it's been a while since we've seen each other and that is all you can say?" Claire now says to him with her arms now crossed.

"Why, What do you want me to say then?" Zander now asks her.

"At least 'hello' or 'how have you been?" Claire now says to him.

"Alright, hello and how have you been?" Zander now said to her.

"That's not funny at all." Claire now said looking mad at him.

Zander now sighs. "I have nothing against you at all because you did try to help me back then which I thank you for but if you are here about what Yira came about then forget even trying, I have made up my mind and no one can change that." Zander now said to her.

"So words are useless then?" Claire now asks him dropping the angry face she had.

"Yes, words are useless." Zander now replied back with.

"Then how about a beyblade battle?" Claire now asked him.

Zander gives a little chuckle to this but doesn't even move for his blade. "That what be pointless as well." Zander now said to her.

"No, it wouldn't be pointless, I always won against you in the past and I am sure that I could now." Claire said to Zander as she got her blade out which almost seemed invisible in the sun light bcause it was pure white and shoved it infront of her. "Things have changed a lot since we parted." She now said to him.

Zander looked at the blade and then looked at her. "You really are serous about this but honestly, why would you want to stop me?" Zander asked Claire, wondering what her answer would be.

"Your my friend and I know things about you like you can go to far and over do it which lets to your own body to destroy it'self." Claire said to him.

Zander could see it in her eyes that she was sure on this and wouldn't allow this. Zander now sighs again and then pulls out his bright red beyblade out of it's potch. "Very well then but trust me when I say this, I am a hundred times stronger than I was back then." Zander now sai to her as his eyes became tougher and more serous looking.

A few seconds later they are standing at the stadium that the kids were playing on earlier, facing each other on opposite sites with their beyblades up and ready. "3........2........1, Let it rip!" They both say at the same time as the beyblades land in the stadium and hit each other straight away and then circle around each other until they hit again. After a few moment the beyblades clash again but this time they keep at each other, neither wanting to back off.

"Your right, you have gotten better but if this is all you have got then it is not enough." Claire said to Zander. "Go Elden!" Claire now shouted out as the white beyblade started to push Zander back.

"Elden huh, I see, so you have a bitbeast then." Zander said to her as his beyblade started to hold it's ground again.

"That's right, I got her not long after you left." Claire told him as she looked at Zander with sharp eyes. "Are you going to give up then?" Claire now asked him as she didn't want to have to go to far with this battle.

Zander simply looked at her. "No." Zander simply replied with.

Claire looked unhappy about this but also expected this answer. "Fine, Elden! Show yourself!" Claire shouted out as a white phoenix came out of the beyblade and spread it's wings as it shined with white and gold colours and a few feathers floated around them.

Zander looked up at the phoenix, somewhat blinded by it's brightness but just smiles as his beyblade starts to push Claire's back. "Do you really think that changes anything?" Zander now said not looking worried at all.

"What!? He pushes me back even when Elden has come out, he really has become a lot stronger. The Zander I knew was never this good." Claire now thought to herself as she watched on. "Guess I've got no chose." Claire now said as she looked at the white phoenix. "Elden, use Heavenly Feathers." Claire now shouted out as a load of white feathers started to fall all around them and the stadium.

"Heavenly feathers?" Zander said confused at this and now looked down to see that his beyblade had stopped attacking and started to slow down. "What the.....?" Zander now said unsure on what is happening.

"Heavenly feathers." Claire said to him which made him look at her. "Stops my opponents beyblades completely and makes it that they don't attack, in other words, they become completely relaxed, like a raging beast that is being stopped by someone that is playing music." Claire said to him with a smile. "Which means that they are left wide open for attack." Claire now said as her blade started to hit Zander's over and over again while the feathers still fell and it was unable to move.

"Is that so, not bad, I must say." Zander now said to her with a smile.

"Thank you." Claire said back also smiling.

"But........this will not stop me." Zander said as his eyes looked at her like a pair of flying arrows going straight for her. "Meteor dragon, AWAKEN!" Zander shouted out as his blade started to spin really fast.

"What? It can't be." Claire now said as her beyblade hit his blade but went flying backwards.

"Finish this." Zander now says as a roar is now heard coming from out of the beyblade and shockwaves come out of it, burning all of the feathers around them.

The next thing Claire knows, her beyblade goes flying past her and lands on the floor outside the stadium. "No." Claire said as she went over and picked it up.

Zander was standing side ways when he caught his beyblade. "You were right, you did get better, but not as much as me but next time, if there is a next time, don't hold back." Zander said as he started to walk away and one of the burned feathers landed on the floor of where he was standing and then got blown away.

Claire watched him now walk away and then looked down at her beyblade. "So he knew that as well, fine, I promise I won't next time and I promise not to keep bugging you not to do this." Claire now said as the wind blew her hair.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Yira: Well, it's that time again.

Zander: Not again.

Claire: Yup and this time it's about me.

Zander can't you do it yourself?

Claire: No, your the writers character so get on with it.

Zander: Once again, I'm out of her.

Yira: Not this time. *Now pulls out a rope and ties Zander up*

Zander: Hey, let me go.

Yira: The sooner you do it the sooner you can be untied.

Zander: Fine. I do not own Claire, she belongs to 'GemGemchan' and I have promission, I think.

Yira: Also, he does not own me or any of the characters from beyblade.

Zander: Now will you untie me.

Yira: Come on Claire, lets go get something to eat.

Claire: Sure.

*Both walk away.*

Zander: Hey, what about untying me? *stomach rumbles* Hey, writer, you better get me untied before you............


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Feel the hunger

Note: The failures you will see as you go are aimed at the facted that they failed with the person but the last one is aimed at the two names next to it, you will know what I mean when you get there.

The sun was shining brightly in the air and there was a nice breeze about, kids could also be heard running around but Zander and Tyson were just sitting in Tyson's house with their heads on the table and their stomachs could be heard rumbling away like mad.

"Geez, What's taking so long, he left a long time ago." Zander now said looking low and empty.

"I don't know, he doesn't normally take this long." Tyson said back to Zander.

"Wouldn't it of just been better if you went and got it instead of leaving your poor old man to do it?" Zander now said as his stomach rumbled.

"Trust me, he may be old but his more than good enough to do something like that." Tyson replied back with as his stomach rumbled as well.

"True, I can still feel that hit he did to my back, man that hurt." Zander now said as something caught his eye on the TV and he managed to lift himself up so he could hear it well enough.

Tyson now looked round at the TV but didn't bother to lift himself up and saw Mr Dickenson on the TV. "What's this about?" Tyson now asked.

"Keep quite, I'm trying to hear, wheres the remote?" Zander now asked looking around for it. Tyson weakly lifted up his arm with the remote in it. "Give me that." Zander now said as he snatched it out of Tyson's hand which now wiggled back down to the floor as Zander turns the TV up.

"In a few day from now an event will be happening where the BladeBreakers will be having a one-on-one match with some else, in other words, there will be four battles happening where the BladeBreakers will take turns against this one person and the battles have each got their own specail stadium which to fight in. Also, if the Blade Beakers win one match then they win while the other person has to win all four matches." Mr Dickenson said to the camera.

"Mr Dickenson, Who is this person and why his it that he is taking on all four like this?" Someone now asked Mr Dickenson.

"I do not wish to tell anyone his name, that is not up to me to do so and to be honest, I do not know why he is doing this." Mr Dickenson said to them.

"Then why did you accept such a thing?" Someone else now asked him.

"I accepted this because it is something for people to enjoy. Now excuse me, I have some more things to go on with before the day." Mr Dickenson now told them as he left the room.

"Well, I don't now who this person is but it would seem that he has no idea what he or even she is getting themselvies into." A report now said to the camera as the TV went off.

Tyson now looked at Zander. "is that how you really want to do it? seems at bit out of order." Tyson now said to him.

"It's fine, I didn't really care how it was done." Zander replied back with as his stomach now rumbled again and he slopped back down because he had forgot about it for a little while.

"If you say so." Tyson said as he couldn't be bothered anymore.

Zander now quickly stood up. "I can't take it anymore, I haven't eaten since last night and I have got use to eating again so I need food, Let's go find him." Zander now said to Tyson.

Tyson now groaned but slowly got up. "I guess we have no other choice and what do you mean by 'got use to eating again'?" Tyson now asked Zander weakly.

Zander just looked at him for a few seconds. "Never mind." He now said as he left the room, Tyson went to follow but fell to the fall with a thud which made Zander come back who grabbed his arm and started to pull Tyson out of the house where Tyson keeped saying ouch because of the stones on the floor.

Zander and Tyson were now walking along the street which had lots of stools with all kinds of food on them which was making Tyson drool but knew he couldn't get anything because they both didn't have any money. Suddenly they come across Kenny who seemed to be looking at things that were in a window of a shop which happened to be a computer shop. Tyson was at Kenny's side in a few seconds flat and looked happy to see him. Kenny now looked at Tyson confused but still happy to see him and then Zander who just stopped infront of the store and looked at the name of the shop which said 'Gadgets for geeks'. "Figures." Zander thinks to himself.

"What can I do for the both of you, espically you Tyson, you look weak on the knees." Kenny said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Do you have any money for some food?" Tyson asks straight out.

"You really have a rude way of asking things you know." Zander said as he looked at Tyson who didn't seem to care.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." Kenny says to Zander as he takes some money out of his pocket until he notices something and stops. "I forgot.......Sorry Tyson but there is something I want for my computer and I have only got enough for it so I can't help you." Kenny said as he rushed into the store without another word.

"Well that was weird." Zander said as he wasn't sure what that was really about. "Let's get moving again anyway." Zander now said to Tyson who was crying as they started to walk again.

Kenny- Failure!

They now came to the end of the town with no site of Granpa anywhere. "Where is he?" Zander now asked as he rubbed the back of his head as he looked around.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Someone asked from behind them and when they turned round they saw it was Max.

"Max!" Tyson yelled out in happiness. "Can you get use some food PLEASE!" Tyson now asked Max, begging on the floor.

"Well at least he said please this time but does he really have to get down on his knees and beg?" Zander now said to himself with a drop behind his head.

"Sure, wait right here and I'll be back." Max said as he left them for a few minutes and then came back with two burgers. "Here you go." he now said as he gave them to Tyson and Zander.

"Finally." Tyson said as he took a bite and Zander did at the same time but then there was a long gap before they did anything else. Suddenly the burgers fell to the floor and they both started running around holding their necks and started to cough. "Water, I need water!" Tyson now shouted out as a few peopled looked at the two running around.

Max looked at them with a drop behind his head and then looked down at the burgers on the floor which had lots of mustard running out of them. "What a waste but o well, I don't have anymore money so that is their own fault." Max said as he looked at his watch. "I better get home now, Dad still needs help with something." Max now said as he left them to mess around.

Max- Close but not good enough, Failure!

Zander and Tyson are now walking back through the town to have another look for granpa.

"Why didn't you tell me that he puts mustard with everything he eats?" Zander now asks Tyson as he could still feel it in his mouth.

"I forgot about it" Tyson replied back with as he walked sloppy like.

"You really can't do anything without food can you." Zander now said with a sigh.

"No" Tyson replied back with.

"Zander!" Someone now shouts out as they both look up to see Claire coming towards them.

"Claire!? What is it?" Zander asked as Tyson wondered who this was because they hadn't met each other yet.

Claire ignored Tyson for the moment who seemed that thin that you could look right past him without knowing he was there. "What are you doing?" Claire now asked Zander.

"Looking for someone, why?" Zander now asked her without even knowing what she was up to.

"Well, it's just that you don't normally socialize like this and it seems weird that you are but also good at the same time.

"Well eh.............." Zander said as a drop appears behind his head. "Does it really matter?" Zander now asked her.

"Yes, it does." Claire now said as she gave a smile but then started to rush off again.

"Hey, where are you going, I need to ask you something." Zander shouted out to her.

"I still haven't seen Kai-kun yet." She shouted back as she disappeared.

"Always with the Kai." Zander now said as did a huge sigh.

"Well that has to be the weirdest thing I have ever known, or is it? I don't know, I'm to hungry to think." Tyson said as he didn't bother.

"O be quit already." Zander said as he was annoyed and a bit confused.

"Who was that anyway?" Tyson now asked.

"At the moment it doesn't matter and I'm sure you will find out soon." Zander now said to him. "Anyway, let's keep looking." Zander said as he looked from store to store.

Claire, another failure to the list.

Now, somewhere away from down near a kids play ground.

"Honestly, this is all your fault." Zander said to Tyson as he sat down on a bench and his stomach rumbled.

"How is this my fault?" Tyson now asked as he slopped over the bench and his stomach rumbled even louder than Zander's.

"It just is." Zander simply replied back with as he thought he could here something or someone.

"Whatever." Tyson said as he lifted his arm and then it fell faster than it came up.

"Be quit, I think I hear something." Zander said as he got up to move closer to where it was coming from as Tyson just stayed thereon the bench. Zander could now here a voice and what sounded like a beyblade until he heard something that let him now straight away.

"Go Driger!" A voice said which sounded like Ray.

Zander now went round the bush to see him at the play ground and his beyblade was spinning around and going up things and doing all sorts of tricks. "Ray, what's going on?" Zander now asked as he came over and Ray looked round at him.

"I'm just training so I am ready to go against you, I haven't done so for a while now." Ray said to him as he looked back at Driger.

"Finally, someone that is taking this more seriously." Zander said as he seemed really happy about this.

"Of course, I like to try my best when in a battle." Ray said as Driger went flying into his hand.

"That's what I like about some people." Zander said to Ray as he got out his Beyblade which shined in the bright sun light.

"So that's your Beyblade." Ray said as he looked at it well.

"I think I will show you some things I can do." Zander said as he got it ready and pointed it infront of him and lauched it but at the same time his stomach rumbled and it went head on into the ground, span for a little while and dug into the ground and then stopped. Zander stood there, not moving an inch while Ray didn't seem that impressed.

"I think I'm going to stop training now." Ray said as he walked away. "I will see you in a few days, good luck to you." Ray now said back to Zander who was on his hands and knees near his beyblade as a leaf was blown past him.

A few minutes later Zander flops over the bench next to Tyson. "What was it then?" Tyson now asked him.

"It was nothing." Zander said as two rivers were flowing from each eye.

Ray, not impressed, lower than a failure.

A few minutes later, Zander and Tyson were just walking along an alleyway when they come across Kai now.

"Kai! What are you doing down this way?" Tyson asked as Kai looked at them and then walked away.

"I think he is still mad at me because I won't tell him." Zander said as he simply stood there.

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as he can help." Tyson said as he surprisingly started to run after Kai who just turned round the corner.

"I don't think there is much point in going after him." Zander said as it was to late and Tyson had already gone round the corner. "Where did this energy suddenly come from?" Zander now asked with a sigh as he started to follow but as soon as he turned the corner there was no one there. "Where did they go?" Zander now asked as he looked behind him to see no one so he walked a little way up the alleyway where Kai and Tyson went to look down other places but found no one. "Great, now I am hungry and lost, i don't even know this area or where it is." Zander said as he just keeped on walking even though Tysons place was behind him which he had now walked away from.

Mean while, in Tyson's place. "Where are those boys, I got back ages ago." Granpa now said as he was just sitting there, which the truth is, he got back at the same time they left.

Zander and Tyson are complete failures as for kai, he knew what was going on from the start and didn't want to be a part of it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zander: Thank you for Reading and please review in any way you want. Also remember, I do not own Claire, Yira or any of the beyblade characters, I only own me. There is one more thing, there will be no more fillers as it would be so the next one is the start of the event, look forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Turn the Tide

A few days had now passed and the day for the event had now come. Everyone is now waiting in a special building made to hold events such as this and they are all in their seats, waiting in silence to see who this person is and if he really is good enough to go against the Legendary BladeBreakers.

"Welcome and thank you for coming folks to this long awaited event where many questions will be answered, like who is this person and can he really beat the Blade Breakers? Everything will be known within the next few hours." Blader D.J says as he now walks away for the time being.

Now at Zander's rest room, Zander is laying on bench that is there looking at his red Beyblade. "It's almost time, theres no turning back now" Zander said as there was a knock at the door. "It's alright to come in you know." Zander says as he looks towards the door to see Yira walk in. "What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit risky to come here?" Zander now asked as he sits up, surprised to see her here.

"I came here to say good luck, there is no turning back now so that is all I can do but I also need to say not to push yourself or to use that move." Yira says with serious eyes as Zander looked even more surprised but also outraged.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Zander yells out as he shots to his feet.

"Someone told me but I can't tell you who that is." Yira said in reply as her eyes stayed steady and strong and she just stood there as she had expected this responce from him.

"Whoever it is, it's not up to them or you tell tell me what I can and can't do and if that is it then please leave." Zander said as he gripped his blade tight and sat back down without looking at here anymore.

"I know what you are like, I was there, I saw what you went through and how hard you were pushed and I know you will go as far as you need to in order to win but if you will not listen then I guess there is nothing we can do to stop you, in the end it will be your own fault." Yira said as she walked to the door and closed it behind her.

"Hm, who does she think she is? She might have seen what I went through but she has no idea what it was like and how hard it was." Zander says as he notices his grip on his blade and releases it to look at his blade and the little bit of blood that was now on his blade and hand from how hard he was clutching his blade.

Just outside in the corridor, Yira stops next to Claire. "Doesn't look like he will hold back on this which means he will be putting himself in danger if he does use that move but I think he knows that and just doesn't really care, he has been blinded my the hope of victory against people that he might well not be able to beat." Yira says with a sigh and worry in her eyes.

Claire looked at the door to the room Zander was in then turned away. "I guess that is it then." She said as she started to walk down the corridor.

"Wait, your not going to talk to him then?" Yira asks Claire, still standing there.

"There's not much point, if he won't listen then so be it." Claire said as she carried on walking as Yira sighed and watched her walk away.

An hour later the Blade Breakers are all standing on their side of the room, the crowd looking down at them and at the place where Zander is to come out, waiting for him to show himself. "Do you think he chickened out?" Tyson asked with hope as he yawned. "This is boring so far." He now said.

"I wouldn't have thought so though I hadn't seen him a few days ago, I wonder what is going on?" Kenny says as he moves his glasses a little.

"Looks like they are getting annoyed of waiting." Ray says as he looks at the crowd. "I wonder who he had planned to go against first out of us?" Ray now says as some boos can be heard.

"Who Really knows but I know this is going to be good ever way." Max now says with his normal smile.

"His coming." Kai simply says as the others now llok back to see Zander walking out off the corridor who looks at the Blade Breakers and then at the crowd.

"Well, looks like it is now time to start." Blader D.J says through his microphone to the crowd which had now calmed down and were all looking at Zander, not knowing what to think of him. "Alright then, I will get straight to it, the first match will be Zander VS Max and the stadium is a special designed one, this is the same for all the other matches to come as well. The rules are normal but also it will work that if Zander wins then he goes onto his next opponent but if he loses then it is all over for him. I will add that it was Zander himself that requested it this way." Blader D.J now said as the crowd seemed confused to why it had been planned this way. "Now, will Zander and Max please step up to their platforms." He now said as they both walked up to the area where the stadium would be but at the moment there was nothing there but a big empty space until the floor rumbles and the ground opens up to let what seemed to be a huge area covered in dirt but there is towers of rock all over it, at least 10-15 off them.

"Whoa" Max says as he looks at every corner of the stadium. "This is cool" He now said with a smile as he got Draciel and his launcher out.

Mr Dickenson is now sitting in his special seat with Grampa sitting next to him. "Alright then, let's get started." Blader D.J says as Zander gets out his Beyblade which Kai looks over as much as he can from the distance. Zander now places his Blade into his launcher and points it at the stadium.

"Good luck" Max says as he now has his launcher pointed at the Stadium as well.

"Same to you." Zander says as he moves his right leg back a little bit, ready to launch.

"3..........." Blader D.J says as you see Claire sitting in a seat within the crowd. "2..............." Is now said as you now see Yira appear at the far top of the room from a corridor. "1............." Is now said as you see the Blade Breakers waiting to see what will happen. "Let it Rip!" Blader D.J now shouts out as both Zander and Max Release their blades into the towers before them. Draciel now lands on the mud as Meteor Dragon is already on top of one of the stone pillars.

"No turning back anymore, let's get this over and done with as soon as possible." Zander said as Meteor ragon jumped off the stone pillar and went straight for Draciel.

"Ahead on attack? Draciel! Stand your ground." Max said as Draciel didn't move anywhere when Meteor Dragon hit and they grinded together for a few seconds until Zander made Meteor Dragon back away.

"Just as they say, his defence is one of the best but........." Zander said with a smile. "Meteor Dragon, attack once more." Zander said as it went for Draciel again but this time when it hit it knocked Draciel back and into one of the stone pillars behind it.

"Draciel!" Max yelled out and Meteor Dragon went after Draciel again but before it could reach Draciel it stops.

"Huh? What's going on.........?" Zander said as he noticed that the mud underneath Meteor Dragon was all wet and Meteor Dragon was only digging into the ground from it's own spinning.

"Talk about digging your own grave, this is what he gets for underestimating Max and giving him the advantage." Yira said as she sighed at the battle and Zander's stupidity.

"What can I say, Draciel is a water user after all." Max said with a smile as Draciel was happy spinning in the one spot.

"We, I guess if I let this go on my blade will get clogged up and I can't really have that." Zander said as Meteor Dragon started to glow bright red and started to dry the mud it was in.

"So that's the secret behind your blade." Yira said with interest.

"Just like Kai-kun, Zander's blade can use heat or fire but if I am right then it can use more than just that." Claire said to herself.

"Whoa, you heated the mud dry again, cool." Max said with one of his normal smiles.

"Thanks, I guess." Zander said with a smile back but a weak one. "But somethings not right, it was dry when they were grinding against each other so when did he..........." Zander said to himself as he noticed. "He must must have done it just before I hit him back, he used his water ability along with his gravity ability to make the water soak through the mud faster, damn, smart move." Zander said as he noticed the pillar behind Draciel start to fall right for his blade. "Meteor Dragon! Get away from there!" Zander shouted out as his blade just made it out of there way of the falling pillar.

"O man, so close." Max said with a smile.

"Tch, if I had noticed any later then I might have lost this battle." Zander said as he clinched his teeth.

"Whoa, Max has really got him on the run." Kenny said with interest at what will happen next.

"That's our Max for you, never falls short." Tyson said as he smacked Kenny on the back while Kai stood there with this arms crossed and stayed focused on the match.

"This is far from over, his holding back." Kai suddenly said as the others looked at him and then at the stadium to see Zander smiling.

"Finally, people worth going against, this is worth ever passing minute, you started on another plan before I got my way out off the first one, I'm impressed but fire isn't my blades only ability." Zander said as the crowd now seemed on edge. "I wouldn't chose a stadium like this if I was just going to give you the advantage, no, my blade also has some ability with earth as well and on top of this, I thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like to go against you on a stadium like this." Zander said as he looked at Max and then at Draciel.

"Alright then, let's see what you can do." Max said as Draciel moved into the path of Meteor Dragon. "Heavy Viper Wall!" Max shouted out as water started to push towards Meteor Dragon but while it was going it was also picking up the mud which made it look like a tidal wave of mud.

"I see, very well, let's end this then." Zander said as the wave of mud came up to Meteor Dragon and slammed it'self over it but a few seconds afterwards the mud dried and Meteor Dragon came flying out of the mud pile. "Thanks for the battle but I think it is now time to rap this up." Zander said as stood there as his eyes glowed a red colour. "Meteor Strike!" Zander yelled out as Meteor Dragon bcame like a ball of flame and smashed right into Draciel and knocked Draciel flying out of the stadium and land at Max's feet as Meteor Dragon landed on one of the pillars that wasn't knocked over by Max's attack.

Blader D.J stood there was a moment shocked until he finally snapped out of it. "The winner is Zander." Blader D.J finally said as the crowd were shocked.

"No way" Someone said in the crowd.

"He really beat max, not bad I guess." Someone else said from somewhere else in the crowd.

"It was a close one at one point but he won but it will be even hard against the others." Yira said as she started to walk down the corridor but at the same Kai Kai's eyes darted up to where she was.

"You've changed Zander but is it for the better?" Claire now said to herself as she looked at him as he caught Meteor Dragon in his hand.

"I lost.........O well, it was a good match." max said as he picked up Draciel.

"Yes, it was and i might have lost at one point." Zander said as he turned and started to walk away as Max blink in surprise to what Zander said.

"Well, todays match is over but tomorrow will be another exiting match where Zander goes againstnone other than Ray, look forward to it." Blader D.J said to the crowd as they all got up and started to leave.

"Well, looks like it's me next, can't wait." Ray said with a glimmer in his eyes and a smile.

* * *

Yira: Well, here we go again.

Claire: Yira-san, I managed to catch him. *Now pulling something along on a rope*

Yira: Good one Claire, now let's hear it..........*Looks at Zander*.......Erm, Claire.

Claire: Yes?

Yira: That's not Zander

Claire: *looks at Zander to see a balloon that looks like him with it's tongue stuck out* So that is why he was so light. *now sticks here tongue out*

Yira: *sigh* Fine, Zander does not own Me, Claire or any of the Beyblade characters.

*Now a huge bang*

Claire: Just wait until i get my hands on him.

Yira: *pushing Claire along* Yeah, yeah, but that violent scene will have to be for later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rain on the Driger

The next day, after Zander and Max's battle, Zander is sitting on a broken tree in a forest that is not that far from the town where the matches are being held early in the morning with only a few more hours to go until his battle with Ray. Zander now sighs as he listens to the wind and the birds around him and even hears a snap behind him but takes no notice of it. "The more I think about why I started it, the more it is starting to seem stupid to me." Zander said as he looked up.

"Then stop thinking about why you started it and start thinking about what you are going to do afterwards." Ray says from behind Zander which takes him by surprise.

"Ray? What are you doing here?" Zander now asks as he turns round to look at Ray.

"This is where I sometimes come to clear my head before a match and on top of that I have lived out in the wild more than in the city." Ray says as the wind blows the trees about. "Anyway, do you know what you are going to do after all this?" Ray now asks Zander.

"Not really, I never really thought about it." Zander said as he got up now and turned in the direction of the town.

"Are you going to leave already?" Ray now asks.

"Yeah, I've got something to do before the match." Zander says as he starts to walk off.

"Then before you go, I just want to say that I remember now. You appeared in our area when we were only young and if I remember right, you were very hungry." Ray said as Zander now stops walking to this.

"It's true, it has been a while since then so I didn't know if you would remember me or not but it's strange, that someone I meet in the past at some point would be one of the people to become one of the four for the Bladebreakers and someone I would go against." Zander said as he turned and looked at Ray.

"Things can just turn out that way sometimes but in all honesty, I didn't think I would meet you again and even if I did, I didn't think it would be in a case like this." Ray said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we became good friends within little time didn't we, though I am guessing that happens a lot with you." Zander now said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. You should go see the others again sometime as well, I'm sure Maraih would be really happy to see you again." Ray said as he lightened up a bit.

Zander quickly turned round as his face went a little red. "erm, yeah, I guess I should, who knows, they might even be here to see the match and cheer you on." Zander now said.

"Maybe." Ray simply said back.

"Anyway, I have got to get going, I'll see you at the stadium and as you might already know, I won't hold back just because we are friends." Zander said as he waved one arm in the air to say cya and started to walk away.

"Yeah, I know, same goes here." Ray now said as he watches Zander walk away, which at that point, Zander smiled when he was out of sight.

About an hour late Zander is now heading towards the locker room when he hears some voices coming from round the corner and comes to a stop. "those voices, no way." Zander thought to himself as they got close so he quickly opened the door to the locker room, stepped in and closed it quietly behind him but stayed at the door to listen.

"Why did you make us come here Mariah? We have training to do and I am sure Ray doesn't need us around to help him win." Lee says as they turn the corner.

"O come on Lee, you've been training known stop and I think it would be good for you to take a break." Mariah says as they get closer.

"I still think he could beat this Zander guy without us needing to cheer him on." Lee says with a sigh since he knows he is hear now and might as well go along with it, not that he had a chose.

"Well this will still do you good anyway. Besides, I just have to know if it is him." Mariah now said to Lee.

"Mariah, I'm sure there are lots of people with the name Zander so I wouldn't get carried away with it." Lee now said to her.

"Lee's right and I would rather be the blading then sitting on the side lines." Kevin now said.

"Geez, you guys are so negative." Mariah said with an annoyed voice. "This must be the one." Mariah now said as she came to a stop at Zander's locker room and grabbed the handle which made Zander worry a bit as his eyes were now looking down at the handle.

"Mariah, this is the wrong place, Ray is in the other locker room and we need to hurry up so we can get some good seats." Lee now said to Mariah which made her take her hand of the handle.

"Oops, my mistake." Maraih now said as they seemed to start walking down the corridor again and Zander let out a sigh of relief.

"That's if Ray is even there yet." Kavin now said to the others.

"Ha, knowing Ray he is already there." Lee said with a smile.

"True." Kevin simply replied with.

"When can we get some food? I'm hungry." Gary now said out of nowhere.

"Gary, you never change." Lee said with as they all laughed as they were now to far away for Zander to hear as he was now looking at the door.

"That was a close one." A womens voice now said from behind him and made him jump out of his skin and turn round quickly to see it is only Yira.

"Geez Yira, do you always have to do that?" Zander now asked with a sigh.

"Yes, yes I do and seriously Zander, your not that much of a tough guy are you." Yira said with a smile.

"O be quiet." Zander now said witha grunt. "Why are you here anyway?" He now asked her.

"To warn you." Yira simply said to him.

"About Ray and how good and fast he is, yeah, I already know." Zander now said normally.

"Your not worried?" Yira now said with surprise.

"No, I know that I am not that good going against a speed type blade but I know I can beat him, I just need to focus." Zander now said as he turned round and starts to open the door.

"Focusing doesn't always help, you know and you really need to stop blocking people out, your not alone." Yira said with a concerned look on her face.

"Really, how many people do you hear cheer for me when I am out there then?" Zander now says as he turns his head to the side to look at her with his face.

"That's not the point and you are not the only one who has had it hard, Kai was in the same place as you at one point and managed to get on with his life and make friends and so can you." Yira now said with a smile.

"Hm, makes me wonder." Zander now said as he walked out of the room. "I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow in here again." He now said as he closed the door behind him.

Yira now sighs and rubs the back of here head. "Man, you really need to lighten up." She said but then a huge smile appeared on her face. "though I'm sure you will soon enough."

Zander now headed towards the stadium but suddenly came to a stop because someone was standing there infront of his path. "So it really is you after all." Mariah now said sadly.

"Mariah?" Zander said in surprise since he thought she would have gone and sat down with the others already.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Ray is your friend." Mariah said as she now looked a bit angry.

"I'm doing this because I have too." Zander now said to her.

"Why? Just to prove yourself? You don't need to be noticed to be cared about." Mariah now said as she wanted to shout but knew she couldn't.

"That's not the point." Zander said as he was having to sharpen his voice.

"No, this is about revenge, isn't it? No one should get their friends involved with revenge over someone and you should let it get hold of you ever. I don't know what happened to you in the past, no one seems to know but nothing can be bad enough to make you go this far." Mariah now said as she was sad again but still angry.

"Trust me, I wish I didn't have to go against Ray but I have no chose, I have to do this, I'm sorry." Zander now said as he now walked past Mariah and headed for the stadium while she just stood there. "I really am sorry." Zander now said to himself as he came out into the clearing.

A few minutes later, Zander and Ray are now standing at the stadium, waiting for it to start as in the stands, Mariah now finds her team mates and sits down with them without saying anything. Lee goes to say something to her but decides not too. At the back of the room, Yira now comes to the edge of the alleyway, standing in the shadows but making sure she can see everything as well. Somewhere in the stands Claire is also sitting and waiting for it to start. "It feels so intense in here right now, everyone is already on the edge and it hasn't even started yet." Claire said to herself as she looked over at Kai who was just standing there like he always would be but it seemed like something might be bugging him.

Blader D.J now comes up to the stadium to get things started. "Alright everyone, it's time to start the second match of this event, the match between Ray and Zander but first we need to show the stadium for this match." He now says as the floor rumbles and opens up and the stadium starts to rise to show four pillars, one in each corner which they also had paths going round them that leaded to the top which for the Beyblades to go up and inbetween each pillar there seemed to be a walls to stop the Beyblades from going out.

"Zander, Promise me we will still be friends after this, no matter what happens." Ray now said as he got his blade ready as the count down started.

"Yeah, I guess I could at least promise you that much." Zander said as he pointed his launcher at the stadium.

"one" Blader D.J now says once they had finished.

"Let it rip!" Zander and Ray now shouted out loud at the same time as their blades quickly went at it in the middle of the stadium. They grinded against each other for a few seconds Driger broke off and stayed back for a bit.

"Head on attacks won't work, I wasn't really sure what to do against him from the beginning but I guess all I can do is use my speed to wear him down." Ray now said to himself as Driger now started to disappear and re-appear in different places as Meteor dragon just stayed in the one place.

"His started with his speed which means he is hoping to out last me, which could work, especially if I try to attack him so what do I do now?" Zander now asked himself, trying to think up something.

"What do you fight for?" A voice said in Zander's head which surprised him but he knew who it was.

"I thought you would already know the answer." Zander now said back to the voice which said nothing back to him until Zander noticed that Driger is now on the attack but still using his speed. At this point Zander now thought of something he could do. "Meteor Dragon, Meteor strike!" Zander now shouted out as his blade glowed and suddenly went speeding toward where Driger was at the time and managed to easierly move out of the way of the attack which in turn made Meteor Dragon go slamming into one of the pillars but Zander just simply smiled in reply to this.

"Huh?" Ray said as he was now confused to this but then knew something was wrong. "Driger!" Ray now shouted out as Driger moved to one of the corners as the pillar now fell towards the centre of the stadium and crumbled into many pieces, making it harder to move around in.

"I see, he was never aiming for Driger in the first place, he aimed for the pillar so that he could make it harder for Driger to move about." Kenny now said as he seemed to be impressed.

"So he thought that up on the spot?" Max now asked Kenny.

"Yes but that isn't all, he also looked at where abouts he would have to hit it in order to make it fall into the centre." Kenny now explained.

"Whoa!" Is all Tyson said as Kai now seemed to be in thought.

Meteor Dragon now came out into what now seemed like a maze of rumble as Driger just spun in the corner as if it was waiting.

"So you plan to slow me down by doing this." Ray now said to Zander but not as a question. "Shame it isn't going to work." Ray now said as Driger went speeding through the maze of rumble without anyone being able to see it.

Meteor Dragon was now in the middle of the maze, spinning in one spot, waiting for Zander to say something. "That's not what my idea really was but you will see." Zander now said as he looked at his blade. "Meteor Dragon, his coming from the front." Zander now said as Meteor Dragon moved forward to hit Driger back but then it was hit from behind and flipped once in the air and then came to a stop again. "I see, That's how fast you really are, you changed where you were going to attack the moment I said something and managed to go round and hit from behind within no more than a second, how annoying." Zander thought to himself. "Well, I guess there is only one thing I can do." Zander now thought to himself as Meteor Dragon seemed to understand and started to move.

"Zander, I don't know what you can do but if none of your moves are fast enough then how do you plan to win?" Ray now asked as Driger seemed to hit Meteor Dragon again.

"There are ways to beat speed you know." Zander now replied back with as Metero Dragon had now reached one of the pillars and started to head up it as Driger stayed back in the maze.

"Here it comes." Yira now said as she watched Meteor Dragon head upwards. "But what will be the side effect?" She now said as Meteor Dragon lauched it's into the air once it had reached the top.

"It's time." Zander said as Driger was starting to head towards one of the pillars as well and already got up it within seconds. "Meteor Shower." Zander said calmly but his muscles seemed to tighten a little when he did and then Meteor Dragon suddenly became many in the air and started to glow.

"What the....?" Ray said as he seemed to sence trouble. "Driger!" Ray now shouted it at his blade.

"To late." Zander said as the Meteor Dragons dashed back down at the stadium, one hitting the pillar hard that Driger was sitting and started to make it fall but at that time another one hit right where Driger was but Driger had just managed to move out of the way and back to the floor but only to end up in the worst of it. At this time, Zander's arm seemed to make a crack like sound, making him flinch and close one eye for a second because of it. "Tch" He said as he keeped on looking to see what will happen. Which, Kai, Yira, Claire and Mariah seemed to notice that something was wrong with Zander. At this point Driger was managing to avoid them up until the point where dust was now in the air and nothing could be seen apart from a few more of the Meteor Dragons dashing into the dust. A few seconds after, when the last meteor Dragon goes in, Driger comes flying out and lands outside the stadium at Ray's feet. The crowd now stayed silent as the dust start to clear until you can see Meteor Dragon in a small crate in the ground sideways and grinding it'self against the floor until it stops.

"Unbelievable." Blader D.J said as he now looked up to the crowd. "The winner is Zander." He now announced to the crowd that seemed to chear for some reason which surprised Zander but made Yira smile. Ray now picked up Driger and then went and picked up Meteor Dragon which seemed to be pretty hot but he put up with it and went over to Zander.

"That was a great match, fitting for friends." Ray said with a smile as he held out Zander's blade, as zander went to take it Ray seemed to shake his hand once and then let him take his blade. "Let's do this again sometime but I promise I will be the one to win." Ray now said with confidence.

"Yeah, and we will see about that." Zander now said as he looked up at the still chearing crowd and saw Yira start to walk away at the top but he wasn't the only one as Kai quickly looked and then looked back with only his eyes. At this point, Blader D.J started to quite the crowd to make his next announcement.

" Alright everyone, that is a wrap on todays match. The next match will be Zander Verses........" Blader D.J was saying until he suddenly got cut off.

".......Me!" Kai had shouted out as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Well, It isn't really......." Blader D.J was going to say but Zander had put his hand up to keep him quite and seemed to have a smile on his face.

"This is interesting, may I ask why?" Zander now asked Kai.

"Because I now remember." Kai simply said which just made Zander widen his smile.

"I see, in that case then how can I refuse." Zander said as he now looked at Blader D.J and nodded to conform it. Blader D.J just stood there for a while shocked but then he came to his sences.

"Very well, it has been confirmed that we can change it but you will have to give us a day to sort it all out." Blader D.J said to Zander.

"That's fine." Zander simply said as he looked at Kai for a few seconds and then started to walk away.

"We, it will seem the next match will be Zander verses Kai, I'm expecting this to be a heated match but we will have to move the match back for one day, sorry for this but I promise you it will be worth waiting for." Blader D.J said as Ray joined the others but looked back to where Zander had walked away and then looked at where Mariah was sitting to see her gone.

A few minutes later as Zander was going to his locker room, Mariah steps infront of him and stops him. "You managed to beat Ray, I guess that means you finished that match you started long ago." Mariah now said to him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zander simply said back.

"But at what price?" Mariah now asked him.

"What do you mean?" Zander now asked.

"I saw that something is wrong when you did that attack, you flinched from pain." Mariah now said.

"O, that, it's nothing." Zander said back with no concern in his voice.

"It is something and I don't like it." Mariah now said.

"Really, it's nothing to worry about." Zander said.

"I don't believe you and what will happen if you go against Kai?" Mariah now asked.

Zander just stood there for a few seconds and said nothing while looking at the floor. "Sorry Mariah but I have got to go now." Zander finally said as he went to enter the locker room but at that time Mariah just turned and left. Zander now closed the door and then sat down. "What am I really doing?" Zander asked himself as he just sat there.

* * *

Yira: In the next Chapter, Connection to the past, Zander meets Yira in a park along with Someone else and get found out by someone which then leads to the mystery behind Zander and his past but what will be the truth and what will be lies?

Also, remember that Chrisy-kun does not own Yira, Claire or any of the characters from the Beyblade series.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Connections to the past

The sun shines brightly in the sky the day after Zander and Ray's match. In the park kids are playing Beyblade and having fun and at the same time Kai is laying on the grass behind some bushes so he is out of site from anyone when he hears someone coming his way.

"So, it was you." Kai said as he now got up.

"Yeah, I guess you did see me then." Yira now said calmly.

"I suppose your here because of Zander." Kai now said with not much care in his words.

"That's not the only reason." Yira said to him.

"Hm." Is all Kai says as he goes to walk away but then stops. "I'm guessing you know about Zander's past and how he knows Boris." Kai now said without turning round.

Yira seemed somewhat surprised by this but understood what he wants to know straight away. "Yeah, I know most of his past back then. To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't told you all about it since you are the main reason he is doing all this." Yira now said as Kai turned round.

"He won't tell me anything but since yesterday I have some kind of idea now." Kai now said to Yira. "I know you will tell me and confirm that I am right." He now said as he crossed his arms.

"Ha, so you were waiting for me to come then." Yira said with a grin. "Your right, I will tell you because in a way you have a right to know." She now said to him. "I think it will be best if I start from the beginning, when Zander was first taken in." Yira now said as she now remembers the building.

Yira was now rushing down a corridor until she came to a door and then opened it without knocking. "What is the meaning of this?" She now yelled as she slamed her hands on the desk which Borris was now sitting at.

Borris now sighs and looks up at her with annoyed eyes. "The meaning of what?" He now asks.

"I just heard that you brought a kid here without any permission to do so." Yira now said with an outraged look.

"O, the boy, yes we did and it wasn't up to me to do so though even I can tell he has talant just by looking at him and he was pretty much dead when we found him. Regardless, it is not your place to say anything anyway or have you forgotten that?" Borris now asks her with confidence that she won't fight back.

"No" Yira just managed to say through her teeth.

"Good, your job is to only make sure that those boys are making progress and are doing their training. I would also suggest that you don't connect with them to much, it might get in the way of our work." Borris now says to her with a look of victory over is underling, as he would like to think of them.

"Whatever." Yira now says as she heads out of the door and slams it behind her.

"Foolish women, this kid is everything we could have hoped for and even if you fail with him, I am positive it will not matter." Borris now said with a smile.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing, I knew they were bastards but I didn't think they would fall this low." Yira said as she was storming down the corridor unaware that Kai had been listening to what was said in there but he soon disappears before he gets spotted.

A few days later, Yira is heading towards where Kai and his Tala's group should be but suddenly comes to a stop at a thick metal door where some banging seemed to be coming from the other side. "What the...?" She now said as she went closer to the door to hear it better and then realist it was someone punching the door. At this point Yira tried to open the door but it was lock as she thought it would be but she also noticed that the punching had stopped.

"Who's there?" A boys voice now asked through the door which Yira just managed to hear him.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to do anything." Yira quickly said to not scare the boy.

"Then who are you?" the boy now asks.

"My name is Yira, I just work here and do whatever they tell me too." Yira said with a smile.

"How can I trust you?" The boy now asked Yira.

"Honestly, it's a bit pointless asking me that, it would be up to you if you trusted me or not since I can't exactly proof that you can trust me when you are behind that door and can't see me." Yira said sarcastically.

"That's something that someone you can trust says." The boy now says.

Yira was surprised by this but knew that she might have little time left to talk to him. "Before I have to go, What is your name?" Yira now asked politely.

"Zander Soulwind." Zander said back to her. "Can you help me get out of here?" He now asked Yira.

"I could try and help you but Boris seems to be keeping you distant from all the others but I will see what I can do." Yira said in reply.

"Thanks." Zander now said to her.

"Hey, I'm used to having to help kids here. Anyway, I'll have to go before someone comes along, I'll speak to you again soon." Yira said as she quickly but quietly left the area and as she did she past Kai who was listening in again as she was going without even noticing he was there but this time he ran after her.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" Kai's voice now asked behind Yira which made her jump but soon sighed a breathe of relief as she saw it was just Kai.

"You were listening in, weren't you." She said as she put her hand over her face. "I guess I shouldn't be to surprised, you do this all the time after all." She now siad as she took her hand away from her face to see Kai's small but sharp looking eyes and then she sighed again. "Fine, it's simply that Borris has taken in another boy but this time it seems like he is keeping him from the rest of you." Yira explained to Kai.

"Why?" Kai asked with him arms now crossed.

"I don't know yet but I will find out what he is planning with Zander as soon as I can." Yira said with a serious face.

"Zander?" Kai now said with interest in the name.

"Yeah, sounds like a strong kid, huh?" Yira said as she knows that's all that Kai thinks about, someone who would be a challenge for him to face.

"Hm...are you really going to help him?" Kai now asked her.

"That's the plan but I don't know if that will be possible, he seems to have him under lock down and I've seen them take me out of that room but I have no idea where they take him." Yira said as she was now thinking it over.

"Can you promise me something?" Kai now asked with his serious eyes.

"Eh, sure, what is it?" Yira now asked with surprise to this.

"Will you help him get out of here too?" Kai now asked.

Yira was taken back by this and just looked at Kai for a seconds and then replied. "Eh, sure, I'll do my best to do that." Yira now said with a smile.

"Good, then it's a promise." Kai now said as he turned round and walked away.

The next day Yira is about to go round the corner to where Zander's room is but she stops and quickly goes back round the corner because Kai is now standing infront of the thick metal door. "Who is it? Yira?" Zander now asks through the door with a happy but weak voice.

"No, My name is Kai, I am one of those ones forced to train here." Kai said but didn't get a reply back from Zander. "Has he been getting you to use a Beyblade?" He now asked.

"Bey...Blade?" Zander now asked in confusion.

"The little spinning top thing." Kai now said with a grumpy face because Zander didn't even know what a beyblade was.

"The little spinning top thing? How cute." Yira now says to herself with a silly face.

"Eh...Yeah." Zander simply replied with.

"Good, then from this point on, we are rivals." Now said as he now turned round and started to walk away as behind the door, Zander's eyes seemed to come a bit more to life and he was a bit surprised as well. Yira was also surprised but soon smiled afterwards.

"How like you Kai but then maybe that was the best thing." Yira now said as she turned and started to head down the corridor. "Guess I don't need to say anything to him today." She now simply said as she disappeared.

A week later and nothing different has changed, Zander was still taken in and out of the room without any other info on what Borris is doing. "What are you playing at?" Yira asks as she is walking down a corridor where no one is and has her hands against the back of her head.

"Yira." Borris now said in a calm voice behind her as she flinched and then turned round.

"Yes sir?" Yira now asks in a silly way.

"Stupid acting stupid and follow me." Borris simply said as he turned round and started to walk down the corridor as Yira just followed, wondering what this was about. They both said nothing as they now came to a coded door which Borris now typed in the code and the door opened.

"I've never been here before, what is this?" Yira now asked as she looked at the computers and excise machines that looked more like torture devices.

"That's because this is where we train Zander." Borris now said as he points to his side and Yira looks through a window to see Zander standing next to a stadium holding a launcher. This is the first time she has gotten to see him and she is shocked to see how skinning he is but then she notices that his arm and leg muscles are bigger when you look closer but she could also tell they were throbbing from pain and that he had some very heavy heights on his wrists that he now seemed to be having a hard time holding up..

"This is awful." Yira said with angry eyes but she soon dropped the anger so no one saw her.

"This is why I didn't want to show you any of this but Voltaire told me to show you just so you know but he doesn't want you getting connected to him or even going near him. Regardless of that, the main thing I am going to show you is the beyblade, since you have more knowledge on them." Borris said as he walked up to the door and typed in the code for this door and as it opened Yira only saw one thing inside which was a beyblade sitting in a glass protector in the middle of them room. Borris now went up to it and lifted the glass up and took the Beyblade out and walked back to Yira. "This is the one we call Meteor Dragon, the one that Zander is to use since he is the only one who can." Borris said to her.

"What do you mean he is the only one who can?" Yira now asked with crossed arms but didn't stop looking at the bright red beyblade with a Bit beast that did pretty much look like a Meteor coated dragon.

"What I mean is that everyone else who has tried to use it has failed completely or worse, been seriously hurt by it as if to say that it is an insult to put it in the hands of someone so weak." Borris explained as he turned it round so she could see the bottom.

"Well that just means that this one is fussy at who can use it." Yira said with sarcasm.

"I know that and I would watch your tongue if I were you, your lucky to even be here." Borris now hisses at her.

"Yeah, yeah, regardless, I've seen enough, I'll think it over and let you know what the secret to this one might be." Yira now said as Borris now took it back and put it back under the glass before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Good and I know you will figure it out since you were the one to figure out Dranzer after all." Borris said with a smile as they now headed towards the exit.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I." Yira said as she walked out the first door they went in but the door closed behind her. "Oh and when I say I got what I needed I meant it." She now said to herself with a smile. She now started to walk along the balcony at the middle of the building where the kids trained in the outside area and then she heard voices she knew all to well.

"What is Borris up to lately, we've been able to sneak around and do more stuff than normal." Tala now said as Yira could just hear them since she was above them.

"Yeah, I've even managed to just sit there watching the others train and they haven't noticed." Spencer said to them.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird but I doubt we will ever find out or that it will last that much longer." Bryan now said.

"It's because of Zander." Kai said as they all looked at him surprised as he had his eyes closed, arms crossed and was against the wall.

"Zander?" Tala now said in a question way.

"Someone that Borris bought in and has been keeping from the rest of us." Kai now replied with.

"Why would he be doing that?" Bryan now asked.

"I don't know but Yira is trying to find out." Kai now told them.

"Yira! Eh, then I'm sure she will get to the bottom of what is going on." Tala said as he seemed to be confident and the others didn't bother to say anything after that.

A few months later, Yira is running two where Kai would normally be at this time which he was right where she thought he was. "Kai, it's time." Yira said as Kai turned and looked at her and he seemed to know exactly what she meant.

"What have you planned?" Kai now asked as he waited for her reply.

"I messed about with a few things where no one really goes that will get most of their attention and that won't be known as someone messing with it, once you hear it you will have to move." Yira said as she pulled out a Beyblade. "Take Dranzer since he is yours and make sure they never get hold of it again." She now said as she handed it over and Kai put it away.

"What about you?" Kai now asked as he thought she would at least be taking him outside the area so they can't find him and he would at least go his own way then.

"I have something I have to do and someone I have to get out as well, once they know that you're gone that is." Yira now winked at him as an explosion was heard on the other side of the building. "Alright, that's it, the gap you will have is small so you should get moving now." Yira now said as Kai nodded and turned to run but someone was in front of him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Claire now said as she didn't seem like she was going to let him go.

"Yeah, I am." Kai simply replied back with.

"I won't let you go." Claire now said as she spread out her arms as if to stop him though she couldn't block the corridor.

"Claire, we don't have time for this and you know Borris has just been using him from the start." Yira now said as she was annoyed that this would happen of all times.

"I know but…" Claire now said as she went silent.

"I'm sure you will both meet again one day but for now Kai must leave this place." Yira now said with a calm and gentle voice. Claire said nothing to this and just lowered her arms to let Kai past. Yira now watched Kai start to run past her and when he passes Claire she thought she heard him say 'thank you'. Once Kai had gone Yira turned round and ran off to her next location.

About ten minutes later, Yira arrived at the security door where she was shown the Beyblade and where they had been training Zander. She now typed something on the terminal and the door now opened and she went through in a run, she came across one person who tried to stop her but she managed to knock him out with ease and then went to the next security door and typed in the password for that which worked and she now entered the room with just the Beyblade in it. "Borris, you are stupid when it comes to securing stuff, did you think for one moment that I couldn't see what you were typing into the terminal, or did you just think that it was impossible for someone to tell with just seeing the fingers move." Yira now said as she picked up the Beyblade and looked at it for a few seconds before putting it in her pocket and leaving the area with the keys to the door. A few minutes after she opens the metal door to find Zander sitting on the bed that he had that was more like a prisons bed, she quickly looked at the rest of the room to see a toilet and a small sink but that was about it.

"Who are you?" Zander now asked with more interest than fear since he had never seen her before and he had this way of telling good people from the bad.

Yira now looked back at Zander the moment he said something and then remembered that they had to be quick. "I'm Yira but right now we need to get you out of here as quick as we can." She now said as she went up to him, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along behind her as fast as possible but also slow enough so that Zander could keep to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Zander now asked as you could see the pain in his face from the running because of the pain he goes through with the training but he kept going anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere but you're going as far away from this place as possible." Yira said without looking back at him as they came out into the sun outside the building and some people can be heard that seem to be looking for Kai because of what they are saying.

"What, but why would you stay here?" Zander now asked as he could tell that she would be in trouble if she stayed.

"Don't worry; I won't be staying for that much longer." Yira said with a smile as she let go of Zander's hand. "You should get moving before it's to late, it won't take much long for that guy to wake up or for Borris to notice but I know you will make it and I'm sure we will meet again one day." She now said as Zander simply nodded and start to run towards the trees so that he could get away without being seen.

"Well, that's all I can tell you, that rest is hidden within Zander's mind." Yira now said in the present time.

"Then it's just as I thought." Kai now said in reply. "In that case I must ask that you don't get in his or my way." He now said as he turned and started to walk away.

"What! How can you say that, I'm sure you know what it means if he goes through with this, he could….." Yira said to argue but was soon stopped by Kai speaking.

"I know that but this is the way it has to be." He now said as he disappeared from her sight and Yira just stayed quiet as she looked at the sky and asked herself why in her head. As Kai continued to walk he thought of that very day, when they had escaped, he meet and challenged Zander there and then at a big rock that was at least ten times their height, maybe more. They both readied their blades and then shoot them but when Zander shoot his he went flying backwards and his Beyblade shamed into Dranzer and high speed and stopped it from spinning as Zander's Beyblade now crashed into the big rock next to them and destroyed most of it, only small bits on each side at the bottom remained as Dranzer now landed on the floor, no longer spinning. With that on his thoughts he pulls Dranzer out and looks at Dranzer for a few seconds before gripping his Beyblade tight. "We will win." Kai now says.

The next day Yira walks out to a small grassy area surrounded by trees where someone was waiting for her. "Well, how did it go?" The guy asked as he was leaning against one of the trees.

"Not that well, in fact, I got the opposite of what I wanted; now Kai doesn't want me getting in the way." Yira said to the person as he gave a little chuckle to this. "What's so funny?" She now asked.

"It's nothing, I just find it ironic that he would say that but from what I can tell he made a promise and he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to take that promise back." The guy said with confidence. "The best thing is to just leave them be, sometimes the best way to learn is the hard way." He now said with a smile.

"I guess your right. Anyway, what are you going to do? Aren't you going to go see your brother?" Yira now asked with interest since he sneaked around just as much as she did.

"Nah, it's not time yet but it's not that far off from being time to see him and teach him a few things since I'm sure he'll get hot headed again like he always does." He now said as he stopped leaning against the tree and started to walk off. "Oh and please try not to say anything about me being hear, it's best that he didn't come looking for me." He now added.

"I'll make sure not to but when will we meet again, Hiro?" Yira now asked.

"Ha, I guess when we both finally come out of hiding would be when we can meet again and be with each other but before that we need to keep looking after the little ones." Hiro replied with, with a smile on his face. "Anyway, Shouldn't you be getting to a match round about now since I'm sure they'll be starting any minute now." He now added as he started to disappear into the trees.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yira simply said as she now turned and headed for the stadium where the match was taking place.

Now, inside then stadium there are loud cheers as both Kai and Zander step up to the stadium as it rises to show a huge city that came high enough so that the point of the buildings showed and the people could see it all but low enough so that both Kai and Zander could see what their doing more. Some screens were even placed around the roof area so that some places could be seen on them that people can't see.

"This is it Kai, this is what we have been waiting for all this time and I'm not about to lose." Zander said as his Beyblade was ready to go.

"Hm, not if I can help it." Kai simply replied with as he was now ready and the count down began. Three, two, 0ne.

"Let it Rip!" Both Kai and Zander shouted out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Heated Clash

Both Kai and Zander launched their Beyblades which Zander put that much force in it that he slid backwards a few inches. The Beyblades landed in the City like stadium and wasted no time clashing together and grinding at each other until Dranzer seemed to pull away and go round the corner of a building and disappear from sight as Meteor Dragon stayed where it was, waiting for Zander to say what to do next; which he was already scanning the area for any signs of Dranzer and then stopped and looked at Kai.

"We're probably equal in both power and stamina but I know for sure that you've thought up something that I have over looked." Zander said but Kai seemed to ignore him and didn't even have is eyes on the stadium which Zander figured was so that he couldn't find Dranzer by seeing where he is looking. "I'm guessing you also know why I chose this as the stadium for our battle but I'll say it just so everyone else knows why. I chose this just so it would make it more interesting." Zander simply said with a smile.

"He chose this kind of stadium for that, a bit extreme." Ray said with his arms crossed as he stood with the Bladebreakers but he seemed to know something the others didn't.

"No, it's genius." Kenny now said as he had a whole map of the stadium on his computer with Tyson and Max looking at it. "Unlike Max and Ray, Kai's bit beast is a flying like creature and I can say for curtain that so is Zander's Meteor dragon so this playing field let's them both use that." Kenny now explained as he was looking at the detail of all the buildings and seemed to take interest in the alley ways also scattered around.

"So that's the reason for the buildings but if that is the case, couldn't he have used the mud pillars or stone towers in Max and Rays battles to do anything in the area?" Tyson now asked as he looked back at the battle but they seemed to be doing nothing at the moment.

"If you think about it Tyson, he did use one of the towers against Ray to do his Meteor rain attack but these buildings are higher than that and I have a feeling there is a reason for it." Kenny said as he changed the screen on his Laptop to a building that was in the middle and it had the measurements on it which stood twice as big as any of them.

"Kenny's right and the reason must be for another attack that we haven't seen yet but if I know Zander there might be more to it than that. If you look at it the stadium is more than twice as big as either mine or Max's battles." Ray now said as he looked at Mariah who seemed to be on the edge of here seat already, looking very worried.

"Your right Ray and I can't get all of the details of the stadium at the moment so it might take a little while. For now though I have something to show you." Kenny said to them as they kept an eye on his laptop's screen to see the video of when Zander used the meteor rain attack. "At first I thought he had somehow cloned his Beyblade but after looking into it more carefully and slowing the match down I found that I was wrong. What he really used for this attack was small rocks." Kenny explained as he re-played the video and you could just see the small rocks in the middle of the Beyblades.

"That's somewhat hard to believe. How did he even us them for the attack and where does the image for the Beyblades come from?" Tyson now asked as he tried to think it over but seemed to be straining himself over it.

"I can't say for sure how he used the small rocks for this but I can say that the images of the Beyblades are made by the heat which is hard to do but clever. This might also explain how he used the rocks. First I believe that he picked them up on the way up the tower by using his rotation and then when his Beyblade was in the area he released the rotation on them so they could spread in the area and then used the heats pressure to push them towards the ground with force which would explain how they seemed to make such an impact. Of course this is my guess so don't take my word for it." Kenny finished saying as he also had it shown on his laptops screen for Tyson to understand.

"That makes sense and could well be right. However, I know Kai wouldn't fall for that move and has figured all this out already." Ray now says as he knows Kai or Zander will make a move soon and that maybe one or both were listening to them since they're both at the same distance away from them.

"Yeah, Kai seems to always know these things before even Kenny does." Max added as he was simply listening to everything with interest.

"Yes but if I know Zander, he knows that Kai knows this and he will have another move ready for Kai which I can only say that it would be an attack with a lot of force behind it." Ray now said as he seemed worried about what it will be and the others could see this.

"I forgot to ask you Ray but what is your connection with Zander?" Kenny now asked as he left his laptop to get all the scans it can on the stadium.

"To be honest there's not too much to tell. I simply found him near home, he had collapsed in the jungle out of hunger and exhaustion so I carried him to Sensei for help and he was pretty light so I could tell he was starving and must have been lost. After he came too we found out that he was just travelling alone wherever he felt like it and that he had come all the way from Russia and was feeding off whatever he could find, even living animals if he had too. He also seemed to have a bit of a temper and hate in his eyes so Sensei decided to take him in for a while and teach him how to calm his mind and truly live in the wild. After a few months he had become a whole different person and we got on really well together, Mariah even started to fall for him." Ray explained as he now looked at her for a second and then looked forward so the others didn't notice.

"That's pretty deep." Max said as he looked at Zander and then looked back at Ray. "Though did he really learn to be calm?" He now asks with sarcasm as it didn't really seem like it to him.

"Yes and trust me, this is an improvement to what he was like." Ray now says while Max now had a sweet drop on the back of his head.

"Wait, did you say that Mariah started to fall for him?" Tyson now yelled out and then went silent as he realised he might have said it a bit to loud but it didn't seem like anyone heard him or they were just ignoring him but either way, Tyson decided to keep quiet .

"Yes and I don't know if Zander knew about it but if he did he didn't show it but then that might be because he didn't want her to get involved with him for some reason. All I know is that Mariah hasn't really let go of those feelings and holds onto them, maybe more than ever; when he left." Ray told them after that little bit of silence.

"He seems a lot to himself and self guilty for some reason." Kenny said with a little concern and interest at the same time.

"Yes but his kind of always been like that from what I can tell and Kai might be the only one who knows why but I think for now we should wait. The best person to know it from is Zander himself." Ray now said as the others seemed to agree and leave it at that.

Zander was now starting to get annoyed as he was now looking everywhere that he could see but he had no success. Suddenly steam started to come out of the manhole covers and then they burst open with a huge amount of steam coming out which soon covered the whole floor area of the city stadium; enough to blank out the Beyblades. "The sewers" Zander said to himself with surprise. "I put the sewers in the design to make it just like a city and even had water put in it but I never thought he would find and use it. Now because he has heated up the water to evaporate it and get the steam to cover the playing field; it's hard to see him even on the surface. You truly are a great blader, Kai," He now said with a smile as he looked at Kai. "However, this is not enough," He thought as Meteor Dragon travelled up a small building but tall enough to come out of the steam and before he knew it, Dranzer came up in the same place on a different building and then just sat there.

"There's something I need to tell you. I never escaped the day you did." Kai suddenly said which surprised Zander.

"What do you mean? We meet outside the walls of that place." Zander now yelled as the Beyblades now just stayed spinning on the spot.

"No, unfortunately; they managed to find and capture me again." Kai now said as Zander's eyes narrowed and he said nothing, allowing Kai to continue with what he was saying. "They took me back and kept me locked in a room with little food or drink given to me until they had completed what they were doing." Kai said as he remembered it all as clear as day.

Boris arrived at the door where Kai was being held in the air by his arms by two men. Boris said nothing and then just back handed Kai across the face. "What about the other one?" Boris now asked the men but they just shook their heads to answer his question. "I see. Do you have the Beyblade he had on him?" He asked as one of the men reached in his pocket and pulled out a blue Beyblade and gave it to Boris. "Put him in the main cell." He now said as he started to walk away and the two men started to walk a different direction with no problems now since Kai no longer had the strength to fight back.

As Kai was now being taken down the cell like corridor he managed to see into one of them and saw Yira chained to the wall and on her knees; looking down at the cold floor. He now looked in front of him at the heavy metal door that had no openings to look in or out of. One of the men now moved Kai so the other could hold him by himself while he opened the door. Once the door was open the other man threw Kai inside; who landed hard and didn't bother to move or run for the door as it closed.

With no Beyblade and no hope, Kai crawled to the bed hanging from the back wall and just fell asleep. "Kai!" A voice said in his sleep but he just ignored it and continued to sleep. A little after an hour the voice said his name again but this time more loudly and dark like, making him shot up in a cold sweet and was breathing heavily. He now just wiped away the sweet and looked around the room to find nothing inside, getting up he now called out of the door to see if anyone was outside but there was no answer. After ten minutes he called again but this time he heard someone's voice; weak and feeble but still there.

"Kai? Is that you?" Yira now asked in a weak state. Kai was happy to hear from her but he could also tell that she was dry and most likely very hungry.

"Yes, it's me." Kai simply replied with as he looked at the door to find a weakness to it but there was none. In fact this was just like the cel Zander was in when he was imprisoned inside the Abbey.

"Damn, they managed to catch you. What about Zander?" She now asked as it sounded like she stood up now.

"I don't know, I don't think they found him." Kai replied with as he really wasn't sure but he didn't really care at this point.

"That's good, at least this way it will be easier." Yira now said as Kai heard the sound of chains hitting the floor and then a click along with a quite squeak of a cell door being opened. Next thing he knew he could hear someone going at the lock on his cell door and then a click as it slowly opened to show Yira weak yet still able.

"What are you doing? If you're in this state after helping us before then what will happen this time?" Kai said as he was pleading for her to turn back and leave it as it is but Yira stops him from saying another word.

"You don't belong here Kai; they're trying to use you for their own needs and it's not good things either." Yira now told him.

"I already know that, but none of that matters if you could be killed for helping me escape." Kai said as he couldn't stand this but he knew she was not going to listen.

"I'm sorry but I can't let them do this to you so no matter what I want you to get away from here and live a normal life." Yira now said as Kai was going to say something but she stopped him before he could. "Don't bother saying anything else since I've made up my mind and nothing will change that. Now listen to me, I want you to head for the North exit and wait there for me while I get Dranzer back." She now said as she moved ahead to make sure it is clear and then motioned for Kai to get moving while she now disappeared and Kai just went along with it.

Kai was moving quickly down the corridor without running to not make so much noise. "Kai! A voice said and it was pretty loud but when he stopped and looked around there was no one there. "Kai!" The voice now said even louder but this time he noticed that it had come from the corridor from his right and without even thinking; Kai starts to move down the corridor until he comes to a security door that opened by itself to reveal a dark Beyblade with dark aura around it sitting on a table. Kai now knew it was evil but he couldn't help but stare at it and want to hold it.

"Go ahead, take it." Boris said from behind him but he didn't take much notice as he moved ever closer to the Beyblade as its aura increased with every step he took. Kai now came to a stop in front of the Beyblade and then reached out his hand to grab it.

"Kai! Don't!" Yira yelled as she came to the room and knocked Boris out of the way to stop Kai but it was too late; Kai had now picked up the Beyblade and the aura had started to surround him. Yira now stopped on the spot as Kai turned round to show an emotionless like face.

"It seems the boy is the only one, maybe our plans can now start to move forward after all, even if it's a little behind time but no matter." Boris said as he turned to the shocked Yira. "I must thank you for releasing him and sending him this way. Thanks to you, Kai is now starting to fulfil his purpose." He now said as he laughed and then had Kai follow him out of the room and two guards came in and grabbed her.

Several months later; Kai is knocking Beyblades flying into the air one by one without the dark blade even slowing a little. Boris smiled as he turned and entered another room with a desk and large monitor which an old man now appeared on it. "How are things coming along Boris?" Voltaire asked without any kind of emotion behind his words or the look on his face.

"Things are moving better than we thought, Kai is able to use Black Dranzer as if it was just another part of his body and he seems to be able to use a good amount of its power. In fact I don't believe he has even scratched the true strength of the beast." Boris said with confidence as Voltaire cracked a small smile.

"Good! Then we will move onto the plan tomorrow and see what it can truly do." Voltaire said as his words surprised Boris.

"Tomorrow? That's too soon!" Boris said with a shaky voice as he also noticed that he had his hands curled into fists and they were even shaking.

"You pretty much just said that everything was going perfectly so I see no problem with starting straight away, do you?" Voltaire now asked Boris with one eyebrow up and waited for an answer.

"No." Boris simply replied back with since there wasn't much he could do to go against Voltaire's words and commands.

"Good. Make sure you are ready and don't fail me again Boris." Voltaire said as the screen went blank and Boris now slammed his fist on the table in front of him. Before he could say anything in anger a large explosion was now heard and felt which was very close. He now ran out of the room to see a large hole in the wall on the opposite side of the room where Yira was standing and where Dranzer was now spinning on the floor.

"You!" Boris now said as he felt like running at her and ringing her neck but Kai now stepped in front of him and shot Black Dranzer right at normal Dranzer and knocked it back with force, making it land at Yira's feet.

"It's been a while since I've used a Beyblade but I can do this, all I have to do is snap Kai out of it." Yira said as she sent Dranzer forward and the two blades started to grind at each other. "Kai! Come to your sense's, this isn't you!" She now yelled as Kai grinned at her words.

"Foolish girl, Kai is now mine and there is nothing you can do about it." Kai said with a voice that wasn't his while Boris now started to laugh.

"Words can't help him now, nothing can! He will fulfil his destiny and you can't change that." Boris said as he continued to laugh as Dranzer was now being pushed back.

"I hate to say it but I can't stop this beast inside him. I can feel its power from here and Dranzer is weakening." Yira said as Dranzer gets knock back and before it even lands it gets hit again and sent flying into Yira and knocks her flying back. Yira lands hard and tries to get back up but is unable to because she seemed to be really hurt by the attack and it didn't help that she hasn't had much food for months.

"It's over!" Boris now shouted as the dark Beyblade burst into flames and went straight for her but before it hit her it came to a sudden stop. Boris was as surprised as Yira was and they both looked at Kai to see Claire clinging onto him.

"Please stop this Kai. This isn't right." Claire said as she was crying and Kai's eyes had gone narrow and he seemed to be changing in and out from his old self. Without really thinking; Boris grabbed hold of Claire and threw her aside to try and stop her but doing so had the complete opposite affect from what he wanted. Kai now became himself again because of what Boris just did and without a word he sent Black Dranzer straight at Boris instead and knocked him into the room with the monitor and crashing into the desk.

Kai now ran over to Claire and helped her up and then they both went to Yira to help her. "Sorry Kai but I'm not going anywhere, I'm to hurt to move." Yira said as Kai went to argue but she just shook her head. "You'll never get away from here if you drag me along with you. As long as you get away from here then I'm happy. Take this with you; you're going to need it." She now said as she gave Dranzer to him and then motioned for them to get moving and without a word; they both ran through the hole in the wall she had made earlier. Kai simply looked back for a few seconds and then turned back to make his escape.

Zander now just stood on the spot, amazed but also angered by what he had just heard since he had no idea at all. They both continue to stand there in silence for a moment until Zander finally grins. "If all this is true then it is even more reason for us to not hold back," He yelled as it surprised everyone. "Truly if you have suffered more than me then prove right here and now by defeating me with that power gained by that suffering." Zander said as he sent Meteor Dragon into the steam which had all most cleared now.

Kai simply grinned and then his eyes sharpened. "Dranzer!" Kai yelled out as he sent his blade into the steam as well and within no time and without anyone being able to see; the two Beyblades clash and send out a heat wave that clears the steam completely but also increases the temperature within the arena as well.

"Man that is hot." Tyson says as he fans himself along with many other people in the crowd with a lot already breaking sweet from the heat of the shockwave.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Kenny now said as another wave was felt and it was slightly hotter than the last one.

The two Beyblades now circle each other a few times in the middle of a cross junction until Dranzer shots off down one of the roads and Meteor Dragon follows close behind. "It seems he has gotten stronger but why is he running away?" Zander thought to himself. "Meteor Strike!" He now yelled as his Beyblade caught alight and went flying quickly towards Dranzer but just before it hit, Dranzer turns ninety degrees to head down the road while Meteor Dragon slams straight into a large sky scraper like building and comes out the other side as the building collapses downwards behind it.

"Tch, I need to calm down or all my attacks will just do damage to my blade." Zander said as Meteor Dragon stops on the spot and Zander closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath and then slowly breathes out and then repeats it again a few more times.

"What is he doing?" Tyson now asked after just recovering from the heat from earlier.

"His using what Sensei taught us a long time ago which is the way to calm one's mind and focus on certain things like the dripping of water or the rustle of a tree. The idea was to use this trick with Beyblades to find or see the movements of the opponents Beyblade." Ray explained as he watched Zander.

"I couldn't do that simply because the sound of water would make me want to pee." Tyson explained to everyone's annoyance.

"How very like you to say that." Kenny said with a sweet drop on the back of his head. "Looking at the way things are now; his not doing it for the match itself but instead to just calm his mind." Kenny now said but Ray shock his head.

"That is partly true but if you look closely his Beyblade has also calmed down." Ray said as it was true, Zander's Beyblade was still and spinning calmly and slowly but doesn't look like it would stop spinning.

Claire watched with interest as she knew about this as well. "Zander used this once before when I meet and battled him a few years after escaping from Boris. It surprised me because I thought I could beat him by using his rage against him but he did this to calm himself down and win the match. However, against Kai; not even that will be enough to beat him." Claire thought to herself while Mariah was happy that he still remembered and used what he had learned and Yira was standing at the top of the stands just watching.

Zander's eyes now darted open as Meteor Dragon disappeared and then appeared and hit Dranzer from out of nowhere. Everyone was surprised by this since Meteor Dragon was never a speed type yet it had just done something that might be faster than Drigger. "No way! He wasn't able to do that back then." Claire said as she sat forward.

Meteor Dragon now grinded against Dranzer and sandwiched it into the corner of a building. Dranzer now manages to slip away and start to run but Meteor Dragon soon hit Dranzer in the back and flying into the air and hit a building but managed to land safely and then started to flee again with Meteor Dragon following. "I never thought he could increase his speed like this but it's not fast enough." Kai thought to himself as Dranzer disappeared and re-appeared behind Meteor Dragon and hit it in the back, knocking it off course and into a building but this time it only made a bit of a dent in the building which surprised Zander.

"Damn, I didn't know he could move that fast. Did he improve?" Zander thought to himself but this was also a problem because now he knows that Kai would know the weakness of this. "The problem with me using speed is that I have to trade power to gain it, I tried to find a way around this but there wasn't one. In a way however it is like everything else in the end. Why do my abilities always come at a price though?" He now thought to himself as Dranzer had disappeared again.

The next thing Zander knew, he could see loads of Dranzers moving about all over the place because of the mirrors of the buildings but knew that Kai was only using the heat of their Beyblades to confuse him so he now countered with Meteor Dragon's roar that he used against Claire to shatter all the glass within the stadium and making people cover their ears. Before Zander knew it though, there was more Dranzer's flying about everywhere than before the roar because of all the shattered glass and Meteor Dragon was being beaten up badly and quickly.

"He used it against me!" Zander Thought to himself as things now seemed dangerous at this point. "If I don't do something then I will lose." He now said as he was finding it hard to keep calm. "Meteor Shower!" Zander now yells out and his Beyblade starts spinning fast and with flames coming from it. It now hops up bits of glass that were still falling and launches itself into the area while many other Blades appear in the area with it. They now all burst into flame and go rushing toward the stadium. Many crash into building and destroy them completely while others are stopped by what look like red feathers.

"What! What in the world is this?" Zander said with surprise as his attack was being stopped by them. Some still hit buildings and made them collapse but most were be stopped by these unknown feathers.

"I don't have a name for it yet and it's still in the beginning stage. I didn't plan to use it for defence but I haven't been able to figure out how to use it to attack yet." Kai explained as Zander's attack had now stopped and both Meteor Dragon and Dranzer had now landed on the partly destroyed city stadium right next to an untouched skyscraper in the middle of the stadium which also happened to be the tallest. Everything was now calm but it was clear that Dranzer was better off because it was still spinning well while Meteor Dragon was waving about a little bit.

"This isn't good; I never thought he would use a new and unfinished attack that he had been working on. Not only that but Meteor Dragon and even me are almost at our limit but I would be surprised if Kai wasn't also." Zander thought to himself which was correct because Kai was breathing a little different from before. "I don't think I have any choice now, I'll have to use that move even if it comes with a cost." He now said as he took off his jacket and threw it aside to show a few small scratches on his arms which had clearly become scars which he must have got from many years ago while trapped in the Abbey.

"I really didn't want to have to use this but it seems it's my only hope in winning at this point." Zander said as his Beyblade suddenly speeded up to an unbelievable speed. Zander now moved his arms as he stiffened his legs to have a strong and stable balance. His arms now balked and tightened as his Beyblade managed to head its way up the skyscraper and then flies off the top high into the air.

"Zander; Don't!" Claire yells as she stands up which at this time Mariah also gets up from her seat and moves through the stand to try and get down. Yira wanted to move but Hiro had appeared and stopped her from moving.

"You need to stay out of it and keep yourself hidden since it isn't time yet." Hiro said to her as she calmed down and just watched on hopelessly along with the rest of the crowd and the Blade Breakers who were sure this wasn't good.

"The Beyblade's rotation is through the roof…" Kenny said as his laptop couldn't handle it and froze while strong wind now started like a vortex within the room.

Kai now knew that this was not good at all and not just for him but also for Zander but he wasn't willing to back down neither so instead he sent Dranzer up the building towards the now out of control Beyblade. "Dranzer, Volcanic Emission!" Kai now yells out as Dranzer zips up the skyscraper even faster and flew off the end towards Meteor Dragon. Suddenly the wind bursts outwards and then sucks back to the Meteor Dragon.

"Total Impact!" Zander yells with his T-shirt and necklace flapping about as Meteor Dragon now shots downwards towards Dranzer and the stadium at an extreme speed. Kai now notices something just before the Beyblades clash in the area. The next thing that was seen were the two blades clashing for a second and then them both going done really fast and go through the skyscraper, making it burst inside-out while the Force hits the ground and explodes. Strong wind blows through the whole room and the floor shakes for a few seconds from the impact of the Blades. After a few seconds the wind and ground stop and the crowd look to see nothing but smoke/dust in the middle of a crater while Kai stood a bit further back from the stadium as he had been pushed back by the force and Zander was on one knee and breathing heavily as he kept his eyes on the crater.

"Wha…..What happened?" Blader DJ asks as he gets up from his still standing area. "Who has won?" He asks as everyone keeps their eyes on the now clearing dust and smoke. After what felt like ten minutes but was only seconds it clears to show that both Beyblades had stopped spinning. "It's….It's a tie! The match has come down to a tie which from what I was told means that this is Victory to both players and we will move onto the next match." Blader DJ shouted out as no one seemed to cheer or say anything but stand in silence.

Claire now arrived next to Kai and gave him support which he accepted without thought or question. "Are you alright?" Claire now asked as Kai simply nodded his head and looked over the other side of the crater to see Mariah standing there with her hands to her chest and no one else there. He then looked in the crater to see Meteor Dragon gone.

Zander was now moving through the corridor that connects the arena with the rest of the building while he was limping and his vision going blurry. "I….lost. Kai noticed the danger of my attack and changed Dranzer's attack slightly to avoid a direct hit and because of that his blade stayed spinning just a few seconds longer than mine." Zander said as he reached his locker room and entered it with the door closing behind him. He now sat on a bench and looked at his Beyblade with his blurry eyes and then suddenly coughed up blood. He then started to wobble and collapsed on the bench while his Beyblade fell out of his hand and landed on the floor.

Writers note: Hey, Just want to put that the next chapter is the last of the first season. Afterwards I will be going back to redo the first lot of chapters and then move onto the second season. Also, I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the series, they belong to Takao Aoki and this is simply a Fan based story.


End file.
